


Heavenly Hell | WowKwan

by annorrr



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: #BL, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Lemon, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, boylove, gaylove, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annorrr/pseuds/annorrr
Summary: _____________________________________________It's dark. And hot. The itchy fabric around my head is scratching my nose. I'm usually not a claustrophobic kind of person. But when you're locked inside a closet, blindfolded and you don't know what's going to happen next, I guess it's OK to at least get a bit nervous.But well, let me explain how I got here....._____________________________________________Your typical "high school best friends having a (secret) crush on each other" type story.Hopefully this will turn out with some fluffy fluff and smutty smut 🙊I Re-wrote one of my old stories (from like 8 years ago, that's why the plot is alittle cheesy and cliché, i was very young when i first wrote this..dont jundge^^) for this ship cause I was bored and recently got a lot of comments on that old story so I thought I'd update and upgrade it with a ship and fandom i'm more into these days.Thank you		♡
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Byeongkwan & Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan/Lee Donghun, Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Getting Ready

Byeongkwan's pov

It's dark. And hot. The itchy fabric around my head is scratching my nose. I'm usually not a claustrophobic kind of person. But when you're locked inside a closet, blindfolded and you don't know what's going to happen next, I guess it's OK to at least get a bit nervous.

But well, let me explain how I got here.....

~~~~~~~~~~

It's a quite nice November's day in London today. Which is unusual because, to be honest and cliché, but most of the time it's rainy, cold and foggy at this time of the year. But not today. The sun is out and it's kind of warm outside.  
Not 't-shirt wearing warm' you still need a thicker jumper or a thin jacket over it, but it's not freezing cold.  
And it's also a good day because it's one of my best friend's birthday.  
My longtime friend Yuchan is gonna turn 21 today and he's having a big party with a lot of people.

I'm not so outgoing usually but for him I always make an excuse. And it will be the first day after three weeks that I'll see my best friend again.  
He was on a family holiday and these three weeks have been the longest that we've been apart since we know each other.  
I promised to pick him up from the airport and that's what I'm going to do now.  
I put on my shoes and a leather jacket and jumped into my car, which was my last year's birthday present, and drove to London Heathrow.

As the amazing friend that I am, I of course prepared something to welcome him back home.  
A pice of cardboard with a whole lot of glittery heart and the lettering "welcome home, sehni" really cheesy, I know, but I also knew he'd hate it and that's fun for me.

As the loudspeakers are still blasting, the first couple of people are coming through the hallway.  
And that's where he came.  
His usual straight hair looks curly and messed up covering half of his face.  
In his favourite dark green jumper, his little sister holding his hand, he came right up to me. "Are you fucking kidding me byeongkwan?" he asked pointing at the glittery sign that looked more like a 12 year old girl made it.  
"Nice to see you too, Sehni!" I fake smiled.  
"Well I like it. It's pretty!" Eunsuh spoke from behind Sehyoon. "Thanks Eunni" I ruffled her hair.

Of course she must like it, she is an actual 12 year old girl, and Sehyoon's little sister.

"No, I like it too. That's really sweet off you, kwan" he poutingly pulled me into a hug. "It's been too long. I've missed you"  
"Ok boys! We gotta go. Come on!"  
His mum called. "Sehyoon are you coming with us or-"  
"I'll go with kwan" he interrupted her.  
"Alright. See you tomorrow then, I guess?" She came over to where we stood and hugged him, petting his head. "Drive carefully Byeongkwan" she winked and waved at me and left.  
I linked our arms together as we slowly left the building and went to my car. "So how was it in Italy?"  
"Ugh.. Pretty boring.. But at least the weather was nicer" he laughed.  
We chatted along as I drove us to my flat.

Inside he threw his bags in a corner and sighed. "I'm exhausted.. I think I'm gonna take a shower. When do we have to be at Chan's?"  
"the party starts around 7 but he asked if we could come a bit earlier and help him setting things up and-"  
"and you said yes.. Of course.."  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Yes I did. Because I'm a good friend."  
"Yes, you are BK" he gave me a hug before he disappeared into the bathroom.

While he showered I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, but I wasn't really concentrating on what was on.  
I was thinking of the party, what to wear and how much I've missed my best friend and how cute he looked when he came out of the plane...  
Cute... that's a normal thing to say about your male best friend isn't it?

I was lost in thought and didn't hear the water from the shower stopping, as suddenly a plain naked Sehyoon stood in front of me.  
"Hey mate, would you mind handing me some towels?" he laughed as he just stood in front of me. I couldn't help myself but being impressed by his confidence.  
And.. Well.. He was fit, too.  
My eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my head, and my cheeks heated up, turning a dark shade of pink. I swallowed and laughed as I handed him a towel from the drawer next to the sofa.  
It was a small flat, with a small bathroom where there was no space for a closet or anything. Just the basics as shower, toilet, sink.  
He smiled at me and wrapped the towel around his waist, still dripping wet he left back to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath, not really conscious of my hard swallow, and got up as well, turning to my closet taking some shirts out. "I don't know what to wear" I whined out, causing a groan from inside the bathroom. "How about shirt and pants?" he opened the door and stepped outside. "Helpful as always." I started to unbutton my shirt I was currently wearing.

"oh speaking of... My mum took all my clothes with her, could I borrow one of your shirts?" he stepped close behind me.  
"Yes sure, pick which ever you like" wasn't an easy decision for the older since we both had completely different tastes in fashion.  
Even though we were both definitely open for experimenting with our fashion styles, I would definitely describe my style as sporty-casual. More toned down colours and most importantly, comfortable!  
Sehyoon on the other had was a bit more brave than me, on most days. He had a very hiphop-swag-y style, I'd say. And he'd probably laugh at me for saying "hiphop-swag-y" but it's the only way i can describe it.  
His style consisted of a lot of different colours and patterns and different fits.  
If you looked at our closets only, one could possibly mistake him for the bi-sexual one in our friend group and think of me as straight. While it's the exact opposite.  
He knew I was bi, of course. I could always count on him to support me and so it came to no surprise for me to chose him as the first person to come out to.

Eventually he took a white button down shirt with blue stripes out. "This one's fine. Oh and you should definitely wear this one" printing at one of the shirts I have spread along the sofa.  
It was an old one. Black and white, button down, plaid shirt.  
"Ok, thanks" I turned around to see him standing probably not even an inch away from me, shirtless. My mouth dropped open and I took a sharp breath in, in surprise.  
We have been friends for years, we were really close to each other and it's only normal for boys, especially our age, to change clothes in the same room at sleepovers, or share a room at gyms.  
To be honest, I have seen more of 'him' before, but somehow this moment right now seemed oddly intimate. I gluped loudly.

He smirked at me and put on my shirt slowly.  
Was he flirting with me?! That's absurd! Why would he? Why am I even thinking he would be.. Yes, he knows I'm bi, but he's straight. Or is he? Ok stop it BK, he's probably just making fun, playing around as always. Would I... Want him to flirt with me...?  
I shake that thought off my mind, turn around and get dressed, too.  
I'm front of him of course.  
Because it's normal! Isn't it?

But the question never completely left my mind until we arrived at Chan's house. His parents had left so we had the whole house for ourselves.  
We prepared a buffet, with crisps, chocolate and other healthy snacks and set up the stereo equipment. And that was when the first guests already arrived. First Donghun, Jun and Changgu, his bandmates and then everyone else.  
-Oh yeah, did I mention Chan was in a Band?

It was nice to see everyone but I was still uncomfortable around so many strangers. To everyone else I would probably come off as a very exroverted and open guy, which I am! I am very open minded and i can be very fun and loud, but only with the right people around me. But situations like these tend to make me feel quite uncomfortable.  
Sehyoon seemed to have noticed and he came and sat next to me, handing me a drink.  
"Here, this will help" I usually don't even drink any alcohol but this seemed as a good ocassion to do so, and with that I took the glass he handed over to me. And as long as I'm with my best friends, I feel save. And I know they wouldn't let me do something too stupid that I would regret.  
So I gulped most of the drink in one go and already felt better.  
"Thanks." I smiled. Time passes by quickly as I'm still sitting on the sofa, Sehyoon on my left side, Jun on the right.  
It felt good to have my friends close again. And Sehyoon's big warm hand on my thigh was very calming.  
After he left for Italy with his family I haven't spent much time with the others, either.  
Sehni was always the glue for me and the rest of the group, he made me feel safe and secure wherever we were.

"Soooo." A cloud clap let my head snap up abruptly.  
"Who's up for a round of spin the bottle?!" Donghun stood up on a table and called trough the crowd of approximately 15 people, everyone cheered as some of them gathered around him in a circle.

"How about the two of you? Byeongkwan? Up for it?" Chan patted on my shoulder from behind. "Naah, I'm not really good at this, 'm not that creative" I muttered.  
Sehyoon laughed, "you don't have to be good at this. This is not about skills. It's about fun!"  
"No, I meant I'm... really not creative.. And.. You know I don't really know most of these people and.. You know I'm shy" my voice getting more quiet with every word I spoke.

"Awww Kwanni, come on, lets have some fun!" Sehyoon softly bumped his elbow in my side.  
"Yea, come on Kwanni" Chan laughed at my nickname.  
"Heeey! Only I am allowed to call Kwanni Kwanni!" Sehyoon loudly protested.  
I giggled into my first.  
"Ok guys. I'll give it a try"  
Together the three of us went to the others and sat in a circle an empty coke bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this was the first chapter.. Hope you liked it..  
> Please five me a feedback and I'm sorry if I've messed anything up..  
> But anyways.. That's for reading  
> And please leave a comment! ;)  
> I'll update soon! Maybe even later this day... ;)
> 
> Byee :*


	2. Coincidences

We all sat on the floor, legs crossed.  
Yuchan, as the birthday boy he is today, began to spin the bottle, and it landed on a girl with curly, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.   
I've never seen her before. She looked nice, though. Beautiful.   
But not as beautiful as Sehyoon.. What?   
"Ok, Zoe. I dare you to eat a spoon full of mustard." Chan said. Many cheered and laughed as the girl whined "Channie! You know I can't stand mustard!" brushing a single strand of hair out of her face. She did it anyways, making ugly faces.  
A few rounds pass by and after a boy named Kevin put on his shirt backwards, and another successfully stacked up half a deck of playing cards to a house in 30 seconds, it was his turn to spin the bottle and it landed on Junhee.

"I dare you to spin the bottle again and give the person who ever it lands on a sexy lap dance." He grinned.   
Everyone bursted into laughter. "Finally some good stuff!" Jun giggled and span the bottle.   
It began to slow down and stopped at a guy with firery, red hair I haven't seen before either. Junhee jokingly blew him a kiss and got up.

"This is stupid! And by the way haven't you noticed, we're like seven boys and only 4 girls! This doesn't ad up!" the ginger haired boy complained.  
"Good for us!" a brown haired girl called from the oppiside side of the circle, with a witty grin and the other girls were quick to join her, laughing and clapping.   
Simultaneously to Junhee standing up, strutting his way towards said ginger haired boy, swaying his hips from left to right,i wondered where and when Chan met all these people.   
The girl with long, straight brown hair and piercing green eyes, for example.   
I have never seen her before and she doesn't seem really likeable to me. I don't like calling people this but she seemed kind of bitchy and her comments didn't make it better.   
And also, Sehyoon started to giggle at her reaction, that didn't really help making her more likable to me.   
He looked at me from the side and stopped laughing.   
Just as Jun started spreading the, obviously uncomfortable, boy's legs and dragging his hands down his chest and toned abs, the room turned quiet despite the loud music playing in the back and a voice came through from my right.

"I have to agree with him, though. What are we? 12?" after a short pause he continuesd: "How about we play some rounds of 7 minutes in heaven?" surprised , I turned my head towards Sehyoon, who has spoken.

I looked around to see amazed faces, seems like everyone thinks it's a good idea.. Except for me. I'm just too shy for my own good. I may be loud and fun to be around with a group of people, but when I'm alone with someone I can get uncomfortable very easily. And Sehyoon knows it too. Why is he suggesting this, does he want to torture me?

"That's a really good idea! But we can still spin the bottle and who ever it lands on has to go!" the ginger haired boy from earlier suggested.  
How is he uncomfortable with Jun giving him a lap dance and at the same time he's suggesting such things? I think to myself.

Everyone agreed and before I could make a move the bottle stopped, leading straight to me.  
"oh no." I whispered.   
Sehyoon looked at me from beside, smirking. "come on pal, this will be fun. It might help you overcome your fear and, hey! You might find some new friend." he started stroking my arm up and down speaking low so only I can hear him over the loud music.   
"and you know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." and with a wink he hit me in the side again with his elbow.   
"He should get inside the closet now, so he doesn't see who's joking him. It'll be even more fun that way!" the long, brown haired girl from across yelled. I can't help but think she must have noticed how uncomfortable I am, and was using it against me.

"okay" I took another one, two, three (too many) shots of tequila and accepted to get inside of the closet.   
What have I gotten myself into..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ____________________________________  
> I'm sorry this one is really short I know.. But the next one is gonna be longer. And better!   
> If you like this so far, please leave a comment, it means a lot to me.  
> thanks <3  
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally backk
> 
> sorry for taking so long... ✨Depression✨

I'm scratching my forehead, my sweaty fingers running over both sides of my head as I shake it in disbelief.  
 _I'm nervous. Why am I nervous?_ _I have nothing to lose! Worst case would be the unlikeable girl joking me, and there's no way I'm gonna let anything happen._  
My knees suddenly feel like pudding.   
I stood up and felt the influence of all the tequila shots I've been having before and instantly regret drinking this much.   
It was just now that I realised I've been just standing there in the center of the circle and haven't moved one bit, when Sehyoon took me by the hand. Slowly closing his eyes, smiling and nodding in an understanding way that shows me, he has my back and I don't have anything to worry about. Even though I already knew this, the look in his eyes made me feel calm.

Whatever is going to happen, it will all be fine, I told myself trying not to give away how nervous I actually was in front of everyone.   
Girls giggling and whispering in the back.

Smiling back at my best friend I followed as he took the lead and headed straight to the big closet of Chan's bedroom.   
Opening the two doors with both of his hands, leaving foggy marks on the mirrors. He took the first step inside.   
Everything seemed to become painfully slow. The actual hot air in the room felt cold against my hand where Sehyoon's was touching mine just seconds ago.   
And there I was. In the middle of a surprisingly almost empty closet. Apparently Chan doesn't even own too many clothes.

I jumped in surprise as I heard Yoon speaking.  
"Gwan, you know you don't have to do this, right? If you really don't want to. Who ever will come here to join you will understand if you're not willing to do anything too far ahead. And no one will judge you. I promise. And remember this rule, 'what happens in the closet, stays in the closet'! "   
He calmly smiled at me, which made me smile in return, showing my dimples. And with that he reached behind the back of my head and covered my eyes with smooth fabric.   
Because I knew all of Yuchan's outfits which were like only four different sets, I knew it was his dark blue tie. The one that hat little dots in a brighter shade of shimmering blue on it.   
Sehyoon tied it up on the side of my head and whispered, "I hope it will be me to join you here, so you don't have to be too scared." he softly stroke my cheek and left.  
And it was only me.

_Oh, how I hope so too. Then I really wouldn't have to be so worried._

_Or would I worry even more?_

It's dark. And hot. The itchy fabric around my head is scratching my nose. I'm usually not a claustrophobic kind of person. But when you're locked inside a closet, blindfolded and you don't know what's going to happen next, I guess it's OK to at least get a bit nervous.

_Gosh can someone just please finally come in?!_

**....Meanwhile outside the closet....**

Sehyoon bit his lower lip as he left the dark, fuggy closet remembering the sight of his best mate, blindfolded, probably nervous sweating back inside the darkness.  
He really hoped he'll turn out to be the one sharing those seven intimate minutes with his pal.   
Just so the younger one wouldn't have to be in a situation in where he feels forced to to something he doesn't want to do. Just for his protection. Of course.

Oh who are we kidding?! He's been thinking about kissing those plum, full, soft, very pink lips of Byeongkwan.   
It's not like he's gay or something... He's just, let's say.. Curious. Yes, curious is the right word.   
Right, but also wrong?   
It's normal right? Have you seen the boy? His plump, red lips that always just seem so glistening and kissable?   
And in the end, Byeongkwan is his best friend, so it's normal.... Right?   
Normal to sometimes look at your best friend in a desiring way. Desiring to touch the soft, fluffy hair and soft skin.   
And, Oh god how the sight of Byeongkwan with the dark silk fabric covering his eyes, in contrast to his light skin with red tintet cheeks, turned him on.   
He wondered if the other is extra sensitive now with the blindfold on. He must have enhanced senses now, with one of them being taken away. He wondered if his neck is even more sensitive than it usually is.   
Don't get me wrong, they've been best friends for years and they've hugged and touched each other. And of course Sehyoon noticed Byeongkwan flinching whenever the older tickled his neck.

A nervous twitch ran through his body as he sat down back in the circle of drunk people laughing, shaking these thought out of his head.   
Chan raised an eyebrow at him, winking. "What?" the older one asked. Yuchan just grinned.   
"Nothing. It's all good isn't it?" the red haired boy answered, his blue eyes staring deep into the other dark brown irises.   
"Perfect! Then let's spin it again." Sehyoon says as he hastily reached for the bottle to spin it.   
He kept staring at it, seems like he is the only one who cared, as everyone else was looking some other place or talking to someone. There was just Chan looking hat him, while his eyes follows the circulation of the sheer bottle.   
It began spinning slower and slower and Sehyoon became more nervous with every spin the bottle went past him.   
Everything went slow-motion as bottle came to it's stop and Chan and Sehyoon both stare at it with wide eyes and an open mouth, while everyone else was still laughing at something else, probably, maybe, and Donghun continued flirting with Zoe which she seemed not too fond of, but the dark haired boy didn't seem to care.

"Well it's you then. That's fate I guess." the sound came out of Chan's direction but Sehyoon was still transfixed and didn't realise anything going on around him until he felt a big warm hand on his knee, he looked up into a chubby face with blue eyes and frames of bright red hair.   
"C'mon man! Go! Don't let the little one wait too long."  
"Ye-yeah. Sure." the oldest quickly shakes his head as if waking himself from a dream he's had and gets up, slowly wandering towards the closet.   
"Have fun man!" Chan winks and dodges him in the ribs one last time.  
 _Okay! You can do it. It's all fine._  
Sehyoon thinks to himself, taking a deep breath. His hand shaking as he slowly opened the doors and entered the closet.   
Laughter and giggles still audible through the wooden doors, there he was, face to face with his blindfolded, nervously shaking best friend, alone in a closet.

**Byeongkwan's pov**

The doors open and I can hear someone stepping in. My lips parted like I was about to speak, but no words are coming out.   
I feel my muscles twitch when I felt the other one laid his big hand on my shoulders.   
_Okay, this person seems slightly taller than me. So at least it can't be that weird girl. Is it a guy? Sehyoon is about that height, isn't he?_  
I think to myself

"Shh. It's fine Gwannie, don't worry, it's me." his voice was suddenly all clear, right beside my ear and I relaxed.   
"Yoon.." I manage to say quietly with a lot of air leaving my lungs, the corners of my mouth raising a bit forming a little smile.   
Within the same second I feel his warm hand rest on my right cheek. My face automatically followed the familiar warmth, leaning against it.

He starts to move his fingers, tingling beneath my jawline and behind my ear.   
I can't help but react by shivering lightly and twitching my neck.   
My heart is racing every beat comes faster than the one before. Its like I feel everything twice as intense due to being restricted of my sight.   
My mouth still slightly opened I let out a deep breath.   
The little fingers moved to the back of my head, where the tie was tied up in a knot and his other hand followed, wiggling the knot trying to open it. Brushing through my hair in the meantime.   
I love it when someone plays with my hair. But who doesn't? I can feel my cheeks getting hotter, knowing a slight pink tint must be coving them.

"aren't I supposed to stay blind? I thought that was the whole point of this.." I almost whisper,not trusting my voice completely in this moment.   
"But I would like to see your beautiful eyes, and I thought it would make you less nervous, but if you wanna keep it on, then that's fine." he whispers back, fondling the hair at the back of my head. I another loud breath escaped my mouth.

"No, it's fine. You ca-" _Wow! Did he just call me beautiful?! What the heck?!_  
 _"_ you can take it off" I hesitantly answer, still wondering if this is really happening and why I'm so nervous.   
He is my best friend, God damn it! He's obliged to compliment me.   
Yes, I did have some weird feelings in my stomach lately.   
Every time I look at him I can't help but smile,  
every time we touch a warm tingling runs through my body and I want nothing more than cuddle into his arms and wrap my whole body around him. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with him or something, does it? I'm not gay.. At least I think so.. I'm just comfortable with my sexuality.

With a swift move, the silk tie is removed from around my head. A blurry silhouette stands right in front of me. So close. _How did I not notice how close he was?!_  
I can almost feel his breath on my face, that's how close he was.   
My eyes are getting used to the lighting and his silhouette becomes clearer. His hands, that were still at the back of my head, begin moving again, petting the skin between my ears and the back of my neck.   
Another loud breath escaped my moth, well actually this one couldn't be excused as a 'loud breath' anymore. It was a moan.   
He knows I love to be touched like this.

Through my half closed eyes I can see him biting his lower lip, but still smiling. I did the same and first lick, then bite my bottom lip.   
His right hand moves from the back of my neck along my jawline, as his thumb moves upwards to my cheek, stroking it.   
I close my eyes and lean my head into the touch as he slowly moves his thumb closer and closer to my lips, finally touching them I automatically suck in a sharp breath, opening my eyes but shutting them tight again right afterwards in shock. His thumb drags out my bottom lip I didn't realize I was still biting.

Closing my lips again with his thumb still pressing onto them.   
It's like I have no control over my actions as my lips are building some pressure and in the next second I'm kissing his thumb.   
My heart feels like it's about to break my chest.

He knows I've never kissed before. And he knew I wanted it to be special. He kept telling me to play spin the bottle and finally kiss someone to get through with it, but I didn't want to lose my kiss-virginity at a stupid game.   
This here, right now I know it still is a stupid game but it feels different.   
And it's him.   
With him everything feels different.   
Special, more like.

Right here, right now, with his thumb pressing onto my lips, all I can think about is kissing Sehyoon. Feeling his soft lips underneath mine, his taste on my tongue.   
I must admit, I have a crush on my best friend. And maybe I misinterpret this by putting too much hope in this, but to me it seems that all signs point to him feeling the same.

The tension is becoming unbearable. His thumb still resting on my lips, he bites his own. I can't help but stare at the way his lower lips slips back from between his teeth. I swallow hard and open my lips a bit just to kiss his thumb again.  
His thumb seems to bend slightly inwards, in between my drying lips.   
Sticking my tongue out to reach his skin and nudge it shortly.   
He slides his thumb downwards dragging my lower lip with it.  
A throaty groan escapes his lips.   
_Did he just moan?!_

His fingers travelling their way to the back of my head. The warm digits tingling through my hair are sending hot and cold chills trough my body. I roll my eyes to the back of my head, then closing them. My head following his moving as a response.   
As I open my eyes again, I see him standing even closer than before. Lips slightly partened, remains of saliva glistening like a layer of lipgloss, his pupils widened, making his night dark eyes look almost. His face is moving closer to mine. We both close our eyes. I can feel his hot breath on my nose and lips, we're only inches apart.   
Connected trough our foreheads touching,   
I bite my lip one last time to mentally prepare to finally break down the barriers between us and kiss him.

*knock knock knock*   
Before my body could follow the instructions from my brain, a loud knocking and Chan's voice interrupted us.   
"Yo guys, time's up! Put your clothes back on and get out of the closet"   
Chan yells, laughing at his words, aware of the double meaning.   
Sehyoon's and my body backing away, staring into each others eyes, trying to recover what had just almost happened.

 _I almost kissed my best friend._  
 _The_ one who is like a brother to me.   
The one I've had strange feelings for the last couple of months.

......... _I almost kissed my crush._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked this (or not), please leave a comment it would really mean the world to me 🥺


End file.
